Busted
by StrawberryStardust
Summary: Len and Rin get walked in on by their parents, but what will they do? How can they get themselves out of this one? M to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 1

Rin settled down on the sofa, nestled all snugly warm next to Len's bare chest, she loved just being there, his firm arms around her, that feeling of him just pressed up against her. She could relax, everything she would ever need was right there. He looked down at her soft sweet smelling blonde hair and smiled warmly. She looked up at him, seeing that smile was what she lived to see, she knew that he was as happy as she was.  
"Len?" She questioned.  
"What sweetie?" His mouth curled out of the smile into a serious, almost stern look that meant he was paying deep attention to what she had to ask, he knew that she was being serious just from the look on her face.  
"What would happen if Mummy or Pappy found out?"  
"Found out what"

"About us? About me and you?"  
"Nothing, they can't change how we are, can they?" She loved how he could just brush off a problem with 'we will be fine' or 'we are too strong for them' it made her feel wanted, special, like the world had wrapped a soft blanket around her so that nothing could hurt her.

"But, what about?"  
"What we have… Done?" Len said gazing into her baby blue eyes, a strand of golden hair fell into his face, which she moved out of the way resting the palm of her hand on his cheek as she did so.  
"Yeah, what if they knew?" No words were said in reply to her, and yet his beautiful eyes, the kind that you could fall head first into, said everything she needed to hear.

He leant in gently one hand in her ruffled hair, the other still around her slim frame and kissed her gently.  
"Nothing would happen, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," He said at last, shifting his position slightly so he faced her. Rin automatically put one hand to her hair, just to make sure it looked ok before falling into those crystal blue eyes.

He held her hand still  
"stop it, you don't need to do that, you are always perfect" Even though Rin desperately wanted to believe those words she failed in doing so she was in turmoil, Len made it so much better he didn't care what she looked like, he loved her all the same and that's how she liked it.  
He leaned in again and this time Rin didn't stop his tongue slipping into her slightly parted lips, they stayed there for a long time, taking snaps of cold air from time to time but never stopping.  
Before she knew it Len was on top of her supporting his own weight on all fours looking into her eyes. Rin's neko pyjamas were hanging of her shoulders the hood just hanging neatly behind her head. Len kissed and nibble on her neck and ears, he knew she loved it when he did that, and she really did, her face flushed pink and she quickly took hold of the back of Len's neck for support, she loved him and he loved her and they were happy.  
The front door clicked, and a doorknob turned, but little did the twins notice as they were so wrapped up in their own moment, the magic whizzing around their heads like little fairies in the moonlight.  
The front room's door swished open a gush of cold air floated into the room along with their parents…


	2. Chapter 2

Their Mum flew in all ruffled from the cold winter winds looking straight at the fire just to make sure it was lit before allowing her eyes to travel across the room towards her children.

Len and Rin just snapping out of their trance started at the sudden change in atmosphere, their parents stood in the door frame starring, not knowing what to do or say. Their 'innocent' 'darling' children engaged in... Well... They had no idea what to do.  
"Mummy" Rin said jumping up, pulling her pyjamas up over her chest in order to cover up what her mother had already seen.  
"Rin" She said in reply. Still in shock.  
"WHAT the HELL where you doing!?" their father burst out bellowing, like the big bad wolf blowing down a house, but it was their house, Len and Rin's house, the house that kept them alive, the house that they had lived in secluded, the place in which they could share their love and show each other just how much the other meant.  
It was Len's turn to take over leaning in front of Rin to protect her from what was to come.  
"Daddy, I...I" words failed him as he looked over at his mother's disapproving disappointed face, he had failed her. The one lady he had always lived to impress...

The 10 minutes they had been there went past as slow as a lifetime, and yet what followed it was a quick as a bolt of lightning.  
"Come on Rinny" Len said, holding out his hand to her, her flushed pink face, the eyes those beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears. She took his out stretched hand and followed him out of the door, pushing their still stoney faced parents out of the way as they went though.  
"Please Lenny..." Rin said shakily as the cold air hit their faces as Len opened the front door,  
"what?" He said, anger still present in his entire persona. She didn't answer, the clear submissive behavouir allowing him to continue.

They walked a long way before Len gave in to Rin's shivers holding her tight he pulled her into a block of flats holding her head allowing her to snatch his body warmth, he wanted her to take it, really wanted her to feel how he felt, know how much he wanted her.  
The flat he took her into was small, but none the less it was warmer and more welcoming than their own home. Rin knew that Len's friend had owned this place before he passed away, he had given a key to Len and one other friend of his. Who was clearly not there, the flat was fully furnished with beautiful decor. Rin liked it here already.

Len lead her into the living room, pushing her down on the sofa, climbing on top of her, again trying to convey the feeling of deepest longing... But this time Rin got the message, she layed down allowing him to feed of her neck his kissing gaining in pressure as he got further down her slim body, leaning further and further into her until the point of no return. He looked up at her wanting her consent, her hands slipped into his hair and he knew she wanted him just as much as he needed her, and he knew that neither of them needed anyone else, she had had a rough day but now, now Len needed to repair her, put her back together.  
"Len-chan?" She said, half moaning as he kissed just below her tummy button.  
"Yes my angel?" He said between kisses, her legs moved ever so slightly but just open enough to get to the next stage.  
She no longer wanted his attention, nor could she remember the question she was going to ask. Len took this as more consent. Before he knew it he was inside her. Enjoying this new found pleasure, fire works exploded all around them and he collapsed by her side.  
The best nights sleep ever was soon to await them as she pressed her still heavily breathing chest against him. He placed an arm around her, sealing a bond they knew neither of them could now break.

Almost on que to ruin a perfect moment a clatter came from the kitchen...


	3. Chapter 3

Len was completely defenceless against what lie ahead of him, Rin had snuggled tightly into his naked body to hide her face and be protected against her fears. He could not go to see what it was without leaving Rin and exposing his body to whoever it was, he had no choice but to lay in wait.

His mind began to buzz with thoughts, had the stranger heard their antics? Was he/she now waiting to burst in on them? Did they even know that the Kagamine twins were there? Len hugged Rin tight, the only thing he did know was that he was not leaving her side, he loved her with every bit of his heart and knew he had to keep her safe. He leaned over her to pick up her yellow hoodie from the floor to keep her warm he did the same for himself, covering up.

"Come on Rinny-chan we have to see what this is"

"I am scared," She whimpered, his heart melted seeing those crystal blue eyes fill with nervous tears.

"I will never let anything, anything hurt you, ever!" He said, pressing his nose against hers and kissing her forehead gently as her face warmed beneath him. She held him around the waist tight wanting him to stay there so they didn't have to go into the kitchen to see what was there.

Len stood up, prepping himself, he held Rin's hand tight as she followed him her other hand gripping his jumper her fist clutching his skin, but he didn't care, it showed him that she was safe.

He opened the door, it creaked a little as it slid open, a voice came from inside. A man's deep moan cursing like he was upset about something.  
"Hello?" Len said switching on the light to find a fully-grown giant of a man sitting in the corner.

"What?!" He shouted at them, Rin flinched and went to run but Len kept hold of her hand, he didn't want her out of his grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Len asked him, his confidence failing as he looked the man in the eyes.

"Needless to ask you what you have just done," The man imitated the moans he had so clearly heard. Len blushed scarlet, Rin hugged his arm.  
"Get out," Len demanded, his voice growing stronger. "GET OUT" shouted as the man refused to move.  
"Is this your house?" he questioned, looking at Rin this time. "So you do have a lady friend, it wasn't just you moaning then" he smirked  
"It was a friend's but yes, its mine now, so leave!" Len said again, offended by what the man had just suggested.

The man smiled at Rin walking closer to her, she clutched onto Len's arm tighter.

"You're a very pretty little girl aren't you?" He said stroking her face moving his hand to go down her body when Len stepped in front of her.

"Go, now before I call the police" He demanded feeling Rin hold tight onto his jumper from behind. The man followed his demands, not wanting trouble, but taking with him several bottles of beer he had clearly been keeping at the flat. Len bolted the door behind him and locked all the windows.

Len then lead a still frightened Rin to the bedroom, he flicked the light on and closed the curtains, she sat on the bed watching him still daring not to move. Len sat down next to her and cradled her head in his lap allowing her to fall asleep exactly where she was.  
"I am sorry Rin-chan"


	4. Chapter 4

Rin awoke on Len's firm warm bare chest, his arms still tight around her, she loved just being there, not letting him know she was awake she snuggled closer to him, she felt so warm and safe and even though she had had the worst scare ever, that had to have been the best nights sleep she had ever had.

Len shuffled in his sleep, it was so cute, just watching him so peaceful, so calm. She pulled the blanket off of herself and sat up, Len opened his still sleepy eyes to look at her.  
"Morning gorgeous" he said, stretching. Rin giggled as he pulled her right back down next to him playfully. She loved it when he did that, he knew just where her weak spots where, and he knew exactly how to love her. Which is why she loved him.

Len leaned over her and kissed her softly on the nose. It no longer felt like they had run away, more like they were home.

Rin played with his hair twirling it through her fingers as his hands slid around her back.

Before she knew it their lips met, Len brushed his tongue against her lips, asking for further access into her mouth. She granted his wishes and they spent a long time locked in the same position only pausing for air, letting the world drift by them.

Pulling away Len pulled her into a sitting pose and held her hands.  
"Listen, I am really sorry I pulled you away from Mummy and Pappy" He said, dropping his head. "I am also sorry for letting that awful man touch you and" But he was cut off in mid sentence as Rin flew towards him pushing him flat on his back her small curves fitting exactly into his body, exactly the way it should be. She kissed him, his warm hands on her back.  
"Len, I love you, ok? You have done nothing wrong, and you never will, as long as I have you, the world can spin and I am on the right track, the only way you can make it up to me is if you promise to never ever let go, and no matter how much you want to, never leave me, because we both know the moment one of us leaves we will both want to come back"

"I love you too" Len replied, he smiled. They could live like this forever, everything he could ever need was right there.

The End.


End file.
